


Take care

by donprisciotte



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Missing Scene, also: I'm a sucker for Tex and North friendship don't @me, i am not, rooster teeth is too coward to make Tex cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donprisciotte/pseuds/donprisciotte
Summary: Agent Texas just witnessed The Meta capturing Eta and Iota and throwing Carolina off the cliff, just right after having found out her true nature. She, as well as the Director, is consumed by guilt, but they both have to carry on...





	Take care

Carolina held tight to her grappling pistol as she fired it. The hook clung to a crevice in the cliff with a metallic sound. She looked up, with wind blowing her red hair in her eyes, in search of Maine. No use. So she cried, hoping that he would hear her, repeatedly asking why would he do this, but still no use.

Maine, or rather _what was left_ of Maine, could not hear her, and neither could she hear Texas screaming in horror after failing to stop him. To stop it.  
“Join it.” Omega whispered to her “Get all the AIs...Kill everybody...You know we want to.”  
The Meta was just an abominable killing machine, a monster that could never become human, no matter how many tries. “ _Just like me_.”, Tex thought for a second. She wasn't sure if it was Omega suggesting that or her own mind, and that was the scary part.  
She shook her head and glanced back at the crash-landed ship, the Director was okay and so were the staff members surrounding him. But his daughter – their daughter? - was dead. She couldn't even be mad at him in that moment – hell, there were so many thoughts swarming through her head that it was hard to even make out what they were saying! Even so, that was no time for thinking: the Meta had captured the AIs, and it was now putting its helmet back on, growling as it was ready to come for her. No matter how much she wanted to go explore down that cliff to look for Carolina, hoping she was still alive somehow, and save her. She had to run.  
“You run, Agent Texas.” grinned Sigma, projected out of the suit of armour “We are The Meta, and we will find you...Very soon.”

 

The Director was still standing there, observing the scene in shock and disbelief. What he had just witnessed was filling him with regret but he, too, had to stop focusing on Carolina, on the pain of losing her, and had to do something. He couldn't lose them _both_. Carolina was an acceptable loss, but Tex? No, Tex was something else entirely. He didn't want to give up on her, she was the only thing that ever made him feel better since...Since then. And if he did, what would that make him? All the crimes he had committed, all the crimes he was still committing in that very moment, although horrible, had a good reason to take place. Without Tex, they did not.  
“All of you, inspect the ship to make an inventory and assist the injured. I will be there in a few minutes.”  
“Yes, sir!”  
As the rest of the personnel left, the Director looked around and then spoke to the computer.  
“F.I.L.S.S., status report. Are you undamaged?” “Affirmative.” “Register Agent Carolina as K.I.A.” “My sensors indicate that Agent Carolina is in close proximity and moving slowly but steadily.”  
“What?” he interrupted the AI program. If his daughter – no, if _Agent Carolina_ really fell all the way down the cliff then she would have broken her neck and died on the spot, no way she would still be moving after such fall. And if she was still falling, it sure wouldn't be slowly. So the old man sighed with relief. What his daughter had in common with him, after all, was that no matter what, she was so determined that she would always try to find a way to defy death. Just like Allison during the Great War, before she...  
The Director shook his head to get that thought out of his mind, but then again, he was glad that Carolina was alive. Once this bullshit is over, we can all be a happy family again, he told himself. There was only one missing piece.  
“What about Allison?”  
“I am sorry, Director, I do not recognize that designation.”  
“Agent Texas. Is she injured?”  
“Negative. Agent Texas is still in peak physical condition and still possesses the Omega AI to run her equipment. With her cloaking device, she is highly likely to leave Agent Maine behind successfully.”  
“Hopefully she will...”  
“Director, would you still like me to register Agent Carolina as K.I.A.?”  
“Yes, F.I.L.S.S. . It's better for her own safety. Eventually, she always comes back to me. _I know I'm going to see her again_.”

 

Agent Texas kept running away, she had activated her cloaking device and was now just moving aimelessly, running for the sake of running, maybe to express whatever the hell she was feeling in that moment. She had just failed to save the love of her life and Agent Carolina, and now The Meta was coming for her because she was an AI. An AI inside of a robot body, based on a dead real person, but she herself wasn't real. And yet, she could swear she was feeling real tears running down her face. She was sorry: it was the Director's fault but if the man didn't know any better it was because of _her_. She never wanted to ruin anyone's life and yet here she was, witnessing all her friends suffering the terrible consequences of the project, being tortured because of her, fakely in name of a war that _she_ was supposed to fight. No shadow was ever going to be worth all that destruction, not even a shadow of a great love. All those lives, all those families...Especially Carolina's. The Director should have been caring for _her_ , instead of trying to bring Allison back, but he was too busy creating abominations such as Tex herself. _No wonder Carolina hated her_.  
No matter how nice she tried to be, Carolina had all the right to be angry at her. Carolina had the right to be mad _at Allison_ for leaving her alone, for driving the Director crazy, for everything.  
Not really paying attention to where she was going, Tex bumped into something and fell down on the snowy ground, her cloaking device deactived at the impact.  
  


“North?!”  
“Tex!” North Dakota helped her get up “Are you okay?”  
“I'm fine, but Carolina is dead! Maine is...I don't know what happened to him, he is completely insane! He captured her Ais, he threw her off the cliff and I...I tried to stop him, but...I arrived too late, and now...”  
“Tex.” North interrupted her, she was so shocked she could barely articulate a sentence “Calm down. Where is Maine now?”  
“He's coming for me! For Omega...He wants to take all the Ais, you and York have to get out of here! Oh God, York! Is York okay?! The ship crash-landed and I...”  
“York is fine. South is fine. Florida, Wyoming, Wash, they're all fine. I just checked up on them.”  
“Oh, good...”  
Tex sighed with relief, knowing that at least for the moment she had not caused any further damage. North was upset about Carolina's death, about Maine, about this whole matter, but seeing _Tex_ of all people in such state made him realize that it was not the moment for mourning and something had to be done.  
“Please help her, North.” begged Theta inside of his head – not that he wasn't going to help her anyway, his friendly and nurturing nature was no secret.  
“Alright, let's split up: you and Omega go as far as possible, I'm going to take care of York, Delta and Theta.”  
“Yeah...I think you should be the one to tell York. You know, about Carolina...”  
“Don't worry about that. I'll do it.”  
“Okay.” she nodded; for some reason, maybe because the situation was bigger than both of them, she felt that she probably wouldn't see him again “Oh, hey, North...In case we can't keep in touch... _Take care_.”  
“You too. See ya.”  
“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so: I'm a sucker for Tex and North's friendship and I wish we could see more of it in canon. That being said, I kept it rather ambiguous because we don't know for sure whether she told him (and York) everything, like her being the AI version of Allison and Carolina's "mother", or just the details about how Project Freelancer is breaking the laws. Either way, the dialogues could work like this. Also, I noticed the Director wasn't shocked at Carolina being alive when they meet again, which is also the last time they see each other, so I thought that sweet segment was just delightful enough.  
> Annnd, that's it! My first serious Red vs Blue content. Not so bad considering English is not my language, but let me know! See ya!


End file.
